


Crossdressing

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Crossdressing

**Crossdressing**

Entering her bedroom, she dropped her workrobes onto the bed. Hermione kicked her heels off and grabbed her robes. Hanging them, she saw light coming from the partly opened bathroom door. Curious, she walked to the bathroom, untying her hair.

Hermione was leaning against the doorframe. From there she had a good view of her husband. Lucius didn’t seem to notice her. He took his time, brushing his long silky hair without a care in the world.

The platinum blond shimmered in the candlelight. Rosewood, she noted. Hermione was usually busy and gave herself far too rarely the time to relax in the bathtub and light a candle, family was her first priority and then there was work.

Once he was finished brushing his hair, Lucius applied face cream. He took his time massaging it into his skin. From the vanity, he removed the makeup. He rubbed his lips against each other, before applying her favorite red lipstick with a badger-hair pencil.

He kept rubbing his lips against each other until the lipstick was evenly spread over his lips. Scrutinizing himself in the mirror he reached for the eyeliner. After he got the perfect swing, he applied mascara.

Hermione didn’t understand why. He was a man and had naturally longer lashes than her.

Lucius opened the eye-shadow pallet. She didn’t know how he did it, but Lucius always managed to make his eyes look identically. With a short brush, he applied the loose powder to enhance his paleness.

She cleared her throat and approached him. Hermione swung her arms around him and hugged him from behind. Leaning down, she kissed his neck.

He looked at her with a raised brow.

“You’re so beautiful.” Hermione blushed as she looked at her husband.

Playing with his hair, he smirked. 

She took his big hand and leaning forward, she pressed a kiss on the back of it. She lingered over him, just like he would do. “Rose is bothering Draco, I would love to take you out tonight.”

He smiled at her. “Then I better get dressed.”

Hermione watched him, squeezing himself into stockings and a knee-long dress. She couldn’t explain it, but there was something sensual about watching her husband getting dressed. 

The lace of his bra lurked out from his dress. Wearing it gave him a little more bust. He swung a shawl over his shoulders and put his high-heels on. He was so much taller with them than her, Hermione almost felt like a dwarf.

She put her blazer on and offered him the crook of her elbow. Withdrawing her wand, she apparated them to Muggle London. 

Holding him the door open, they entered one of her favorite restaurants. 

The waiter handed her the menu. “For the lovely lady.”

“Hey! Can’t you see that I’m here with my husband?”

“Your husband?” the waiter looked confused.

“Yes, my husband.”

He brought them wine over, on the house, and Lucius and Hermione emptied the entire bottle. She was quite tipsy after dinner, but not tipsy enough that she couldn’t apparate them home.

She watched Lucius bowing down to kiss Rose goodnight from a couple of steps behind him, enjoying the prime view she had of his butt. Hermione couldn’t help herself. Raising her arm she spanked his perfectly sculpted ass. He let out a shriek and she couldn’t suppress a giggle.

Grabbing her husband’s hand, she dragged him through the dark hallways to their bedroom. They kicked off their heals. Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him passionately. Her hands wandered down his sides and she opened the zipper of his dress. It slid down his body and he stepped out of it.

Hermione lip the candles. Smirking, she pushed him onto the bed. Chewing on her lips she enjoyed the sight. There he was, her beautiful husband laying on the bed. His hair was spread out on the pillow and he was looking at her with his perfect smokey eyes.

She crawled over him, letting her fingers run along the lace of his lingerie. She trailed kisses up his smooth front. Sliding over his body, she felt his growing erection. 

Hermione hexed off his g-string, leaving the garter belt on. He should wear stocking and suspenders more often, his legs looked so much longer in them. 

Grabbing his wrists, she fixed them with pink plush handcuffs to the headboard of the bed. There he was her strong and proud husband completely under her control.

“You’re so sexy,” she rasped, grabbing him with her hand. Moving her knickers aside she positioned himself above him.

“Is that what you want? For me to ride you into oblivion?”

He nodded and Hermione let herself painfully slowly slide down his length. Leaning forward she showered him with kisses. She was driving him insane. Lucius had hard time keeping his hips still, but this time, she was on top.

She very slowly raised herself before sinking equally slowly back down on him. He was groaning, begging her to pick up the speed. But Hermione kept teasing him for a bit. He was so big inside her, stretching her in the most delicious way.

Her breathing became harder. And she moved up and down at an ever-increasing rate. Her walls were clenching around him. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, highlighting the details of his bra.

Rubbing herself, she was riding him like a pony. He was moaning underneath her. Her body was shivering and she was holding onto him more and more tightly. Hermione was so close.

He was twitching inside of her. Grunting loudly he came, but she kept riding him until her own orgasm hit her. Waves of pleasure wandered through her entire body. All her muscles tensed at once. She was shooting up into the skies before she bonelessly crashed onto him.

Breathing heavily, she rested on his chest. Her eyes were fixed on the intricate lace details. 

“Marrying you might have been the best decision in my life,” she breathed.

“I could have told you that.”

Hermione giggled. “You’re impossible.”


End file.
